nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Spell school list (sorcerer/wizard)
This spell school list is a quick reference of which sorcerer/wizard spells fall into which spell schools, broken down by spell level. The specialist wizards who are prohibited from each school are also noted. Abjuration Abjuration spells can be cast by all wizards. Level 0 * Resistance Level 1 * Endure elements * Ironguts * Protection from alignment * Shield Level 2 * Lesser dispel * Resist elements Level 3 * Dispel magic * Magic circle against alignment * Protection from elements Level 4 * Lesser spell breach * Minor globe of invulnerability * Remove curse * Stoneskin Level 5 * Dismissal * Energy buffer * Lesser mind blank * Lesser spell mantle Level 6 * Globe of invulnerability * Greater dispelling * Greater spell breach Level 7 * Banishment * Spell mantle Level 8 * Mind blank Level 9 * Greater spell mantle * Mordenkainen's disjunction Conjuration Conjuration spells are prohibited to abjurers, evokers, and transmuters. In multiplayer, it is often useful to be aware that raise dead and resurrection are conjuration spells, so scrolls of those spells cannot be used by wizards who are prohibited from this school. Level 0 * Acid splash * Ray of frost Level 1 * Grease * Mage armor * Summon creature I Level 2 * Melf's acid arrow * Summon creature II * Web Level 3 * Flame arrow * Mestil's acid breath * Stinking cloud * Summon creature III Level 4 * Evard's black tentacles * Summon creature IV * Summon shadow (shadow conjuration) Level 5 * Cloudkill * Lesser planar binding * Mestil's acid sheath * Summon creature V Level 6 * Acid fog * Planar binding * Summon creature VI Level 7 * Summon creature VII Level 8 * Greater planar binding * Summon creature VIII Level 9 * Black blade of disaster * Gate * Summon creature IX Divination Divination spells are prohibited to necromancers. Level 1 * Identify * True strike Level 2 * See invisibility Level 3 * Clairaudience/clairvoyance * Find traps Level 4 * Remove blindness/deafness Level 5 * Feeblemind Level 6 * Legend lore * True seeing Level 7 * Power word, stun Level 8 * Premonition Level 9 * Power word, kill Enchantment Enchantment spells are prohibited to illusionists. Level 0 * Daze Level 1 * Charm person * Sleep Level 2 * Balagarn's iron horn (Bug, meant to be transmutation) * Blindness/deafness * Tasha's hideous laughter Level 3 * Hold person Level 4 * Charm monster * Confusion Level 5 * Dominate person * Hold monster * Mind fog Level 6 * Mass haste Level 7 * Protection from spells Level 8 * Mass charm Level 9 * Dominate monster Evocation Evocation spells can be cast by all wizards. Level 0 * Electric jolt * Flare * Light Level 1 * Horizikaul's boom * Ice dagger * Magic missile * Shelgarn's persistent blade Level 2 * Cloud of bewilderment * Combust * Darkness * Flame weapon * Gedlee's electric loop Level 3 * Fireball * Gust of wind * Lightning bolt * Scintillating sphere Level 4 * Elemental shield * Ice storm * Isaac's lesser missile storm * Wall of fire Level 5 * Ball lightning * Bigby's interposing hand * Cone of cold * Firebrand Level 6 * Bigby's forceful hand * Chain lightning * Isaac's greater missile storm Level 7 * Bigby's grasping hand * Delayed blast fireball * Great thunderclap * Prismatic spray Level 8 * Bigby's clenched fist * Incendiary cloud * Sunburst Level 9 * Bigby's crushing hand * Meteor swarm Illusion Illusion spells are prohibited to diviners and enchanters. Level 1 * Color spray Level 2 * Continual flame * Ghostly visage * Invisibility Level 3 * Displacement * Invisibility sphere Level 4 * Improved invisibility * Phantasmal killer * Shadow conjuration (uses base school of spell) Level 5 * Greater shadow conjuration (uses base school of spell) Level 6 * Ethereal visage * Shades (uses base school of spell) Level 7 * Shadow shield Level 8 * Mass blindness/deafness Level 9 * Weird Necromancy Necromancy spells can be cast by all wizards. Level 1 * Negative energy ray * Ray of enfeeblement * Scare Level 2 * Death armor * Ghoul touch Level 3 * Clarity (Bug, meant to be abjuration) * Negative energy burst * Vampiric touch Level 4 * Contagion * Enervation * Fear Level 5 * Animate dead Level 6 * Circle of death * Undeath to death Level 7 * Control undead * Finger of death Level 8 * Create undead * Horrid wilting Level 9 * Energy drain * Wail of the banshee Transmutation Transmutation spells are prohibited to conjurers. Level 1 * Burning hands * Expeditious retreat * Magic weapon Level 2 * Bull's strength * Cat's grace * Eagle's splendor * Endurance * Fox's cunning * Knock * Owl's wisdom * Stone bones * Ultravision Level 3 * Greater magic weapon * Haste * Keen edge * Slow Level 4 * Bestow curse * Polymorph self Level 6 * Flesh to stone * Greater stoneskin * Stone to flesh * Tenser's transformation Level 7 * Mordenkainen's sword Level 8 * Blackstaff * Greater sanctuary Level 9 * Shapechange * Time stop Spell school list (sorcerer/wizard) Spell school list